


你的故事

by Gentleaying



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 米的故事
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	你的故事

孩子好比一张白纸，可以任人涂写，随意折成他们想要的样子。终于有一天，你不再是最初的样子。于是，那个折叠、涂写你的人对你说：“你该懂事了。”他这么说，只是想看到你从内心里向他对你做过的一切屈服。  
你来到这个世界上，犹如一张白纸，但你仍然是个活生生的人，你不堪忍受被当做一张白纸对待。你终于决定不再忍受这折磨，奔逃了出来。  
结果并没有什么不同——来到父亲身边的你依然摆脱不了被教养成监护人想要的样子的命运。  
当两任监护人的世界观相左到相互敌对的程度，你的人生也仿佛被撕裂了。  
你才十岁，但你仿佛一张带有鬼画符似的肮脏图案的折痕累累的纸。人们看到你，摇头、叹息、指责你不再纯洁、最终离去。  
你的童年仿佛到此为止。你才十岁，但你已经长大了，没有人把你当做孩子看待，不再有人出于爱你而保护你、照料你。  
直到有个多管闲事的以哥哥自居的家伙出现了。他是台废话制造机，不知疲倦的拥抱机器，拥抱和拒绝拥抱都不能让他闭上那张不停地冒糟糕透了的笑话的嘴。  
可怕的是你打不过他。  
你恨他胜过恨任何人，你的外祖父、母亲、父亲，你恨他胜过恨他们每一个人。你在心里认定，他不过是又一个想要摆弄你的成年人，而这一次，你不会再任人摆布了。  
更可怕的是，你感受到了他对你的爱。  
这个人，他不会假装理解你，他尊重你内心的孤独，他的尊重给了你奇异的宽慰感。你恨他，恨他为父亲开脱，恨他把那些和他一样愚蠢的、与你毫无血缘关系的兄弟推向你面前。你最恨他的莫过于……他的所作所为让你又开始相信那些曾经深深伤害过你的妄念。  
“会有人因为我是我而爱我吗？”  
“会有人希望我成为我，而不是他们虚构出来的什么人吗？”  
恨他变得越来越难。他坚持不懈的唠叨、拥抱、能够把人淹没的有关爱的表达……你快要坚持不住了，你坚固的外表就要裂开了。你愤怒的铠甲就要保护不住你了。  
你并没有怀着对可以依赖的大人的幻想去爱上他、屈从于他，但是你已经做不到恨他了。你信任他，远胜过信任自己的第一位导师——你的外祖父。  
这实在是奇怪。他明明做着和你的外祖父、你的父亲相似的事情，你却对他放下了防备。你试图说服自己他使你变得软弱了，你的心却告诉你，这个人会保护你。尽管他不会为了你对抗全世界，但是他会为了你燃烧他的生命。  
你曾经失望、绝望，说服自己一切都结束了，但他重燃了你对世界的希望。你可以口是心非、可以生气、可以不屑、可以幸灾乐祸，你可以做个孩子，可以表现得和其他青春期的臭小子没什么两样。  
他想把你送去带给过他最美好回忆的地方，你出于对他的尊重接受了这个在你看来糟糕透了的馊主意。事实证明你是对的，他太浪漫主义了。你除了敌意什么都没有收获，没有获得信任、没有获得友谊。你知道自己表现得像个欠教训的小混蛋，你收获的都是自己应得的。你并不恨他，你反而得到了宽慰。你可以尊重那些你不愿与之为伍的“小鬼”们的友谊，更可以坦然地告诉他：“我有朋友，格雷森，并且有这一个就够了。”  
把信任、友谊这种对你而言无比重要的东西交付给一个并不了解自己的人其实不甚明智，但是你知道这是一个对的选择。如果说你认识的所有人里只有一个人能够得到你的友谊，那么这个人只可能是愚蠢的格雷森。  
格雷森是个愚蠢的、浪漫的家伙，他自以为能做游走在危险边缘的人们的安全网。你嘲笑他，却尊重他，并且，从这张无形的安全网中获得了无比的安全感。  
你还是个孩子，还没换乳牙，你的身边有太多的大人，他们不再能像对待一样等待涂写的白纸一样对待你了。你知道你可以保护你自己，你也知道格雷森会努力保护你，并且他知道你对他的尊重和信任。他很蠢，很浪漫主义，但他是个好人，值得你的尊重和信任。  
后来，你遇到了那个红头发的孩子，一个与你同龄的、看起来和格雷森一样蠢的孩子。不，这个红头发的孩子和格雷森不一样极了，除了他们都很蠢、很善良、值得你的信任。  
你有了第二个朋友，第一个同龄的朋友。  
孤独和绝望变得离你遥远，格雷森对你来说仍是重要的，但他从来没有占领过你的生活。你知道格雷森会喜欢你的新朋友的，但是他笑起来太恶心了，拥抱也很烦人，所以你决定不告诉格雷森关于你的新朋友的事。  
你才刚到上初中的年纪，你和你的过去和解了，和那张被一次次涂写、折叠的白纸告别了。  
你现在拿到了一张纸，你决定开始写自己的故事。


End file.
